


forever with you is enough

by moonwlker (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in a day, jeonghans a dreamer, mmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonwlker
Summary: Jeonghan wishes to explore his whole world.





	forever with you is enough

**Author's Note:**

> hHHH ok this was quite the fun to write so uh hope you enjoy!! also I tried to write in a fairy tale-esque writing style but i most probably failed because im illiterate so yeeT

_Once was a dreamer in the form of a man._

 

_That man was named Yoon Jeonghan, a man strong and cunning. Long brown hair with a face that would make all the townspeople swoon to his feet._

 

_But you see, he yearned for something. Call him selfish, but he wishes to live forever. He wishes to explore the earth to where the sun sets, to discover what lies beyond the horizon._

 

_But of course, with his mortal life his dream would obviously be unachievable._

 

_One night, as he wonders through the fields a notices a faint light amongst the bushes. He opens up the bush and discovers a star had fallen from the night sky. The dreamer takes the star holds it to his heart._

 

_And he wishes,_

 

_he wishes with his whole heart,_

 

_for eternal life he oh so yearns for._

 

 

_The fallen star shines brightly and speaks._

 

 

_“You may wish for this now, young one,_

 

_But many regret their wish as they grow,” it says._

 

_“I will return later in your life_

 

_and I promise to grant your wish.” The star finishes and flies back to the night sky._

 

 

 

_The next day, Jeonghan meets the love of his life. And he’s beautiful. He has soft brown hair, a smile that he wishes were only for him and eyes that he could stare into forever._

 

_Of course, it doesn’t take long for the two to be absolutely smitten for each other._

 

_The dreamer had never been this happy in his life._

 

 

_That is until, his beloved falls sick._

 

 

_And how they wanted to deny it, Joshua would not survive. So the dreamer stays. He stays by his side until he takes his last breath._

 

_And when he does, he grieves at the feeling of his beloved’s hand going limp as he sleeps on his deathbed._

 

 

_The star from the night glides through the open window and to Jeonghan’s line of sight and asks._

 

 

_“As promised, I have returned, do you want me to fulfill your wish?”_

 

 

_“No.” He answers._

 

_“I’d like to change it,” He looks at the glowing star in front of him._

 

_“I wish you to bring my love back to life.”_

 

 

_“May I ask you why, dreamer?” The star asks. He simply smiles and says,_

 

 

_“My wish was to live forever, so I could discover the parts of the world that no man had ever stepped on,_

 

_I wished to see what was beyond the horizon,_

 

_But as I met him,_

 

_Everyday felt fresh, I discovered something new about him each day,_

 

_It already felt like I was discovering new parts of the universe,_

 

 

_He is my world,_

 

 

_And that’s enough for me.” Jeonghan answers confidently._

 

 

_The star jingles and dissolves into thin air._

 

 

_And suddenly Joshua starts to breathe._

 

 

 

_The two spend the rest of their lives together, never getting tired of the other._

 

_And the dreamer never regrets his wish._

 

 

 

 


End file.
